1. Field
Example embodiments relate to noise reduction in a driver, and for example, to a driver for reducing a simultaneous switching noise, which is generated if data are concurrently transmitted, a display device having the driver, and/or a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A noise, e.g., an electromagnetic interference (EMI), may be increased as a number of data concurrently output from a driver is increased.
FIG. 1 is an example timing diagram illustrating clocks generated if a source driver of a conventional display device outputs one line of a video image.
Referring to FIG. 1, the source driver receives a master clock 610 having a period of T, generates clocks 120a, 120b, and 120c, and outputs one line of the video image using the clocks 120a, 120b, and 120c. The clocks 120a, 120b, and 120c may correspond to output groups Group 1, Group 2, . . . , and Group 8 of the conventional display device. Alternatively, the source driver may receive the master clock 610 having the period of T, and may output one line of the video image based on the master clock 610 without using the clocks 120a, 120b, and 120c. 
Because a source driver (e.g. a data driver) used in a flat display device concurrently outputs data corresponding to one line of the flat display device based on a control signal, an EMI generated by the source driver is increased as a size of the flat display device is increased.
The international standard for an allowed EMI is relatively strict because EMI has a negative influence on a human body. For example, according to the international special committee on radio interference (CISPR) 22 standard, a level of EMI should be measured at a distance of about three meters from a display device. The level of the EMI should be less than 40 dB in a frequency band of 30˜238 MHz. The level of the EMI should be less than 49.8 dB in a frequency band of 238˜1000 MHz.
EMI may be increased as the number of data concurrently output from a driver is increased. A simultaneous switching noise (SSN) may distort output waveforms between interfaces thereby reducing proper data transmissions in data sampling.